


This Fleeting Thing Called Love

by Lady_Melanthe



Category: Blood+
Genre: Blood Drinking, Couch Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pre-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Melanthe/pseuds/Lady_Melanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the main story line of Blood+, Solomon struggles to accept his lover's fate as Karl yearns to break in his "new body".</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fleeting Thing Called Love

The transformation is complete; Karl is one of us now. I should be happy, overjoyed even, but strangely enough… I am not. Yes, now we can truly be together, closer even, but as I stare down at his unconscious form I can't help but be filled with concern. In reality Karl was never meant to be turned into a chiropteran, especially not in the way that it was done. His mental state was far too frail as a human to withstand such change and power. I tried to tell Amshel this, but my older brother refused to listen as he saw Karl only as an experiment.

I trail a hand along his cheek, caressing fair skin. I regret introducing him to the others because now he isn't just mine anymore; he is hers now- theirs- and I fear for his safety in their wicked hands. They couldn't care less about Karl and will surely abuse him for their own gain. He is nothing but a worthless test subject in their eyes and a forsaken nuisance to the rest of the world.

Karl stirs. The low moan he gives causes me to still for fear of having awaken him.

Was the moan that of pain or of restless slumber? I cannot tell and it is only after he falls back into a silent sleep do I dare to caress a lock of his hair. Such lovely hair, like dark silk freshly spun from the loom, and I admire the soft texture of the thin strands before tucking it back behind his ear.

I have no one to blame about this matter but myself, I suppose. It was I who first suggested that he be a test subject for the Delta Project, and though this was before I found myself helplessly in love with this man, I can't help but feel an unbearable weight of guilt upon these shoulders for it. This beautiful man will surely be torn apart, limb by limb, and poked and prodded with so many needles and tubes in the name of science just to make a better army. Meanwhile, his sanity will deteriorate under the stress, I'm sure of it.

Karl suddenly wakes, dark eyes opening to stare up at me. They are half lidded and clouded, still retaining a sense of drowsiness and vulnerability. The turning must have taken a lot out of him. His skin is pale of color, far more than usual, and dark rings have formed beneath his eyes.

"Solomon." My name drips from his lips in a struggled whisper. I give him a half smile-as much as I can muster- and pet the top of his head.

"You fainted on me." I say to him. He says nothing and continues to gaze up at me. I wish I could read his mind. "How are you feeling?"

Karl tries to sit up but his body trembles. "I feel… different." He tells me and I tell him that it is to be expected.

He shakes his head. "No, not that kind of different… that as well, I mean, but I feel stronger … or is it weaker?" He gives a frustrated groan. He is at a loss for words and struggles to describe something otherworldly to himself. I rest a hand on his arm and tell him that it is okay and he nods to show that he understands. Karl looks away from me and rubs his throat, a look of pain slowly revealing itself. Without a word being said, without a single request, I begin to undo my tie and the buttons of my shirt. I reveal my throat to him and tilt my head to the side, using a gentle hand to guide Karl's head forward. He quickly comes to understand and blindly, naively, Karl lifts himself up and his arms come to wrap around the back of my neck. I lean forward and his lips are against my flesh unintentionally tickling the skin there. For a moment he hesitates but then teeth soon begin to gnaw at flesh. His lips are sucking at my skin as if trying to draw the blood through its pores but these dull canines soon lengthen to form fangs and pierce me.

A low moan rumbles deep within my throat as he draws the blood from my veins. At first slowly, in small draughts, but as he dares to dig deeper it flows without measure, my life blood runs into his mouth, over his tongue and down his parched throat, feeding him. And he lusts for each drop and is passionate for it.

I allow my eyes to close and my head rolls back over my shoulders. An unfathomable amenity swells within me filling me to the brim with joy. This is my love and our blood is becoming one and though he is taking it from me it seems strangely romantic, nothing like when Diva drinks from me. It's nothing close. Maybe it is the emotion of love that I feel for him that makes this evasion sweet; regardless I cherish the moment. Perhaps too much, though, as I begin to moan, blood rushing to my groin as well. The lack of blood to my head leaves me further dazed and nimble in Karl's arms.

But does he know? Can he feel the heats of passion rising in waves from my body, my want of him? Whether he does or not he doesn't appear to show it and soon withdraws leaving me cold. I pant lightly heavy and my lids flutter. Karl keeps his arms wrapped around me and presses me closer to him as he lays his head against my chest. I brush my fingers through his hair and rest my other hand on the small of his back. If only we could remain holding one another like this for all eternity.

"We have forever, don't we?" he asks quietly as if he read my mind. Maybe it was just coincidence.

"Yes, we do." I tell him. Karl is silent for a minute then pushes back in my arms.

"Then why do you look so sad?" he asks. I am surprised. I didn't even realize that the expression showed on my face; I was usually so well at hiding it. I don't know what to say but I don't have to. Karl presses his lips to mine before I can say a word. The kiss is quick but firm and every nerve in my body seems to spark for just an instant before he pulls away.

"I love you." He says with such blatant honesty that I feel my heartstrings pull tight in my chest. I can't stand to imagine the horrors that waits for him in this new world, just opened to him. How will he react to it? Will he prove to be stronger than I think or will he cave under the pressure?

"I love you too." I tell him. I caress the side of his face and he leans into my touch, rubbing his cheek against my fingers.

"You don't have to be so careful anymore, Solomon." His eyes are so bright now.

"I know."

Karl leans in for another kiss and I meet him halfway, our lips parting to meet the other. Another jolt of pleasure as our tongues intertwine. Karl pushes his body up against mine and before I know it we are battling for dominance. My fingers tangle themselves in his hair and hold him there, tongues dancing in between our lips. He tastes of pomegranate laced with my own blood.

And in that moment I wonder what my arms did before they held him, my lips before they could kiss such a supple mouth, and my heart did before loving him. Now that I think about it all these things, all of me, were quiet useless before Karl. We break apart and he is trembling but oh what a wonder he is with tousled hair and his lips bruised and swollen from kissing. He looks up at me with now wild eyes and I can't stop myself from diving forward for yet another taste. Meanwhile I can feel my cock starting to harden with need for him and I can hardly stand it. 

"I'm hard too." He pants, cheeks flushed. I glance down and see that he is telling the truth. It was practically begging to be released. In an act of mercy and lust I unzip him keeping my eyes locked with his as I take him in my hand. His eyes squeeze shut and a gasp emanates as he leans forward against my chest. Karl rests his hands on my shoulders as if steading himself as I pleasure him.

With only a few jerks of his manhood, Karl is already rigid and dripping from the flushed tip. I close my eyes for just a moment and enjoy the wanton moans and whimpers that he makes.

"Solomon," his hands finds mine. "I can't wait. Please take me." Karl rubs me through the fabric of my pants causing my breath to hitch in my throat. I can no longer wait to take him; please him; and with the nature of a chiropteran, consume him.

"Okay."

In a near instant we are both nude and I let my eyes wonder over Karl's thin and supple body. He sees this and blushes. He really is too cute to bear. I kiss him lightly and at the same time undo the ribbon tying back his hair. It falls over his shoulders and down his back though still a bit tousled.

"I wonder how much it can stand." I look at him confused. "I mean, can this new body withstand you? I don't want you to hold back with me anymore. I want all of you."

It will be difficult. Since the night we first made love I have had to hold back. If I didn't the beast within would show to him and I feared that I would drive him away or worse, harm him. As a chiropteran I have always been stronger than him and just one wrong move, a hug that is too tight, or a thrust too brutal could hurt him severely or even kill him. I have always thought that it was for the best that I restrained my love for him and even though we are now at near equal strengths I find the thought of losing control to be difficult.

Karl starts to kiss at my throat though not daring to bite. Instead he sucks at the skin there which will surely leave a mark behind. "Solomon?" he breathes my name in my ear. Knowing what he wants, I nod and guide him onto his back. The cushions of the sofa meld perfectly against his body almost as if it was caressing him, this stunning creature.

I think of how open he is now with his body as I settle in between spread legs; to think that he was once timid and even more so in bed. But now he beckons to me with opened arms and a gleam in his eyes. I want him so much.

There is no lube in the room so I use precum and saliva to ease the intrusion. Karl's entrance twitches in anticipation as I nudge the end of my cock against his hole.

"Are you sure?" I ask him one last time and he gives a quick nod. Then I push inside of him. The sweltering heat that surrounds me is almost too much to stand and I melt inside of him.

"Dear god…"

Karl grips at the cushions and arches his body beautifully as he gasps and squirms. His body is trembling now from the intrusion and I worry that this was too rushed. A tear falls from his eye, down his cheek but is quickly wiped away.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," he gasps, "I'll- I’ll be fine. Just move. I will get used… to it."

I begin but with steady slow thrusts, both to keep from hurting him any further and trying to keep from cumming too early. With a few good thrusts and jerking of his erection, he begins to breathe easy again and begins to roll his hips against me. I thrust hard and deep then making Karl jerk and pull at my hair. His head rolls back with another thrust and another until I start to pick up the rhythm, continuously plunging in and out of that suffocating heat.

"Oh, so good. It’s so fucking good." Karl mewls. He urges me on in between strangled whimpers and moans and I soon become eager to please him, my thrusts driving deeper and becoming frantic. I grab Karl’s legs and hook them around my waist. I imagine the bruises that will be left behind as I take ahold of his hips forcing them still.

Soon sweat is drenching our bodies and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes into the room. If anyone were to peer in they would see two feral creatures, no longer men, romping around like animals in heat, though they wouldn't entirely be wrong. I can feel myself going out of my mind with primal lust and the sounds that spill from Karl's lips do nothing but bring out the sex driven beast that I once tried to keep hidden from him. A part of me dignifies this sort of brutality in this moment of love making, convincing me that Karl is no longer the fragile human that I once took special precautions to protect and also reminding me that he has asked this of me.

In the midst of our fucking I become faintly aware that the sofa has begun to rock with tremendous force. For a brief second I’m concerned that it will break, but that concern is quickly pushed back into the recesses of my mind and then there is only Karl, only his pleas for me to give him more and his painful clawing at my back. It was all too exhilarating and it isn't long afterwards that I can feel myself teetering on the brink of an orgasm. A heated pressure begins building in my abdomen and my mind blurs. Karl is first to come though, nails raking up my back in long strides as I continue to push him through his orgasm. Semen splatters onto his stomach and the look of pure euphoria twisting his features, like so many others of the past, will forever be engraved in my mind. I thrust into him one last time before releases tore through me as well, my body shaking as the pressure becomes too much to take. I pull out and come on his chest adding to the mess already there.

Now that we are through I lower him back down and carefully down on top of him, never mind the mess. I nuzzle the side of his throat and kiss his cheek.

"Was it all that what you hoped for?" I ask him.

"All that and more." He sighs. He sounds exhausted.

I know that I have said this once but I will say it again and possibly for many years to come; he is alluring, radiant even. Karl is far more beautiful than Diva in his own way, inside and out, heart and soul, and I can't imagine my life anymore without him. I don’t want to imagine a night going by without him being in my arms.

It is not until Karl wipes away my tears that I realize that I am crying. His eyes tell of his concern and confusion. He asks me what is wrong but I lie and tell him that it is nothing, that his beauty overwhelms me sometimes- anything to be even partially charming. He blushes unaware that while what I said is true, it is not what pains me. Deep inside I wish that Karl is right. I wish we could be together forever, but alas it is not eternal; this fleeting thing called love.


End file.
